Getting Rid of Ginny
by Needlessly Complicated
Summary: Ginny won't leave poor Harry alone, and he's finally had enough. Cornered and tired he tries to hatch an escape plan, only to be twarthed by his *favorite* teacher who has been more-than-likely forced to fetch The Boy-Who-Lived. Oh, joy


Summary: Ginny won't leave poor Harry alone, and he's finally had enough. Sadly, his escape plan is thwarted by his favorite potions master, who has been summoned to fetch him. But why?

**Hi! This will not be a HP/GW pairing, sorry to disappoint. This is the first (or only?) Chapter of Getting Rid of Ginny. Open to name suggestions or plot ideas. Drop me a review!  
>I haven't written in a while, so don't judge me by my other stories. (I will finish them when i get ideas. Or if someones likes my outline, they can PM me and get rights to it.)<strong>

******************  
>Gryffindor Common Room<p>

Ginny walked up behind him, slowly putting her hands on his shoulders. He jumped, not expecting the sudden contact.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed in a whisper, desperately trying not to wake the whole tower.

It was, , three in the morning. The last thing the Gryffindor's needed was McGonagall coming through the portrait in a rampage. The last time her 'beauty sleep' had been interrupted, Fred and George had detention for two weeks. Normally this would not cause a fuss ,but for once the twins had nothing to do with the disturbance.

Ginny sighed and lowered her arms, obviously not happy with her results. She moved to sit beside Harry on the maroon love-seat.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry questioned.

He sat rigid, trying to put space between him and his best friends sister. No matter how many times he had shown disinterest in her, Ginny kept trying to capture his attention. It was a little pathetic, really.

"The same as you, I guess." This wasn't so much of an answer on her part as it was avoidance. No teen girl would willingly admit to stalking a boy, no matter how famous. Or gorgeous. Or se-

She had to cut off her thoughts before she got stuck on a tangent. She brought her focus back to the boy in front of her, trying to formulate a plan to win his affection.

Harry noticed Ginny had a lost look in her amber eyes and tried to create an escape plan while he still had time. He couldn't hide in his dorm; beside the fact that Ron would ask questions if he would awaken, girls could get into the guys' dorms, just not the other way around.

Running up the girls stairs was completely out of the question. It would of course summon his Head of House like the plan called for, but he did not want to end up like the twins. He ditched the idea as soon as it popped into his head. Why did the fiery redhead have to be infatuated with him? Besides the fact that he did not have a remote interest in her, he would not betray his fiend that way.

Before he could make another pathetic excuse for an escape plan, Ginny snapped out of her daze and scooted closer to him, batting her eyelashes in what she thought was a seductive manner. Still having no idea what was going on, (seriously why was he even out if bed at this hour, and better yet, why was Ginny?) he sat uneasily on the threadbare cushion.

Ginny's attempts to seduce him were getting worse everyday. It was getting to the point that he almost regretted convincing the Sorting Hat to not put him in Slytherin. Ha! That might be an exaggeration, but his annoyance at the situation was real.

"Ginny, I have to go, um . . ." Thankfully, he was saved from crafting a no-doubt horrible lie by the portrait hole slamming open. He whipped his head around, glad to have a disturbance, but was immediately horrified. In stalked (yes, not walked but purposely stalked) his most hated teacher, Professor Snape.

Ginny jumped out of her seat like Avada Kedavra had been fired at her, and ran to her dormitory, as the male professor could not reach her there. Harry sat frozen, not blinking, in shock of seeing his Potions Professor and self-proclaimed nemesis in his Common Room. Honestly, what valid reason could Snape have for being here. Maybe he actually was a vampire, no other adult in the castle would be up this early (or late, depending on preference) on a school night.

He expected to hear the usual "detention, Potter " or "Well? Have you no brain as well as no common sense?" Instead a low, almost growl, came from his throat.

"Follow me, Potter, and do try to keep up. I expect you can follow simple instructions, however much evidence there is to the contrary from your performance in my class." His insult did not seem as harsh as most and put Harry on edge. Something must be going on for Snape not to put as much sting into his biting comments as usual.

Not sure how to respond, Harry elected to say nothing at all and stood up. He followed the black robes of his professor out into the hall, not expecting what awaited him at the end of his trek.

Well, thought Harry, at least the slimy git got rid of Ginny. Who would have thought he could be good for something besides scaring the first years?

**What do you think happens next? A one-shot for now, unless someone requests more. Leave a review, it'll make my day. :)**


End file.
